This method for comminuting is especially intended for products having a size of 10 nm to 30 mm. These mineral products are produced on an oil or water base on an industrial scale. From the processing of ore rock, mineral raw materials such as calcium carbonate or titanium dioxide following calcination there is usually the need to comminute the solids in a liquid. To this end, modern methods with tumbling mills are very widely distributed in dry as well as in wet processing.
However, these methods have the disadvantage that they require lots of energy for this specific comminuting task.
The object of the present invention consists in providing a method and a device for the production and comminution of natural synthetic mineral products, with which the energy input can be substantially reduced.
This object is solved through the present invention. Advantageous further developments emerge from embodiments disclosed herein.